brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Dennis Parker
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —DocDoom2 (talk) 17:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) |} Welcome Hi Dennis, welcome to Brickipedia! --LEGOFan2001 (talk) 16:30, February 5, 2015 (UTC)- LEGOFan2001 --LEGOFan2001 (talk) 16:30, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Please do not delete Arrow cause it does not bear the Green Arrow name on the show since they are two seperate characters.S hannon434 (talk) 21:29, March 22, 2015 (UTC) You do know you put that on the template page for Dino Minifigures? If you are going to make a Jurassic World chart put it on a new page. Also, look in the history to find the code for the old page.--Toa Matau 19:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Make a page titled Template:JurassicFigs --Toa Matau 12:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) --Toa Matau 20:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Adding Photos Hello Parker. I've noticed your recent edits on the page Ian Malcolm, and it seems like you've been adding many irrelevant photos of other characters. Please stop this, as they do not belong on his page.--Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 11:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Teen Titans photo Please don't take away the Teen Titans picture. As I said, it's confirmed to be Dick Grayson. Until you do not have a legit source, you cannot take away the picture. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 19:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Again As I said, LEGO confirmed the Teen Titans Robin to be Dick Grayson, not Tim Drake or Damian Wayne. I told you the only way to change it was to have a legit reference, but you did not. And you also messed up the tabbers on the page. This is my last warning to you. The next you attempt to change the page without a legit source (and without messing up the tabbers), I'm afraid I would have to block you. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 18:32, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thank you for the reference; but you should have put it in during your edit. You asked about my reference. As I explained multiple times, the reference is the comic book which Dick Grayson is the Teen Titan Robin. I had put in source in the Robin (Dick Grayson) page, under his Teen Titans variant. However, the people who write the comics are wierdos, and LEGO.com is more legit. In this case, I'll make it Robin (Damian Wayne) again. Also, am not a fan of Jurassic World, but I will suggest other users to add more information. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 22:27, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Please remember to sign your messages, because your last two didn't have any signatures. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 18:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Deleting Content Hello Dennis. I am aware of what you have done to the LEGO Dimensions page. You deleted all of its content. I believe that you've done this before and so I am asking you to please stop. If you delete important content one more time, you will be banned. Thank you. --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 19:13, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Just because you don't like the way it looks, there is no reason to delete. That is just the style of Brickipedia. If you don't like it, make your own wiki. --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 11:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I see that you've been vandalizing more LEGO Dimensions pages recently. Dennis, this is your last warning from me. --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 21:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Lex Luthor Where was Lex Luthor confirmed for LEGO Dimensions? Can you please give a linked source? --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 19:45, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Jurassic World Thank you for notifying me that the Jurassic World pages need to be updated. I will start a project to get this done. If it does not work, I will also do some research to help. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 04:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Beyond Gotham I'll do that, and please sign your sigs when you are talking to me. It is super annoying to look in my history and find your name. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 16:32, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Jurassic World Project Here created the project page for Jurassic World. Here it is: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Project_Jurassic_World What Gives You the Right To Mess With My Custom? Thank you for adding some things I missed, but I'm going to leave you with a warning. So next time if you want to help out, just ask. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 14:58, September 9, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Stop Messing With My Custom! If you want to edit, please talk to me on my Talk Page, but if you don't then I'm going to have to block you. And also the custom I'm talking about is the LEGO Back to the Future Video Game. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 16:36, September 11, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Not Thatstinkyguy's game Mine and Thatstinkyguy's games are two different Back to the Future games, hes game is Back to the Future: The Videogame and mine is LEGO Back to the Future: The Videogame. Xsizter (talk) 19:07, September 12, 2015 (UTC) You Cannot Help Me With My Customs Anymore Dennis Parker, I heard you have been vandalizing pages, for this you cannot edit my customs anymore. This goes for my LEGO Back to the Future: The Video Game page, and my other custom LEGO Portal: The Video Game. The way I heard it was LEGOBennyTheBrick3 said that you have been vandalizing and deleting LEGO Dimensions pages. I am not telling you this because I am mad at you for doing it to LEGO Dimensions pages, it is because you were doing it in general, and for that I cannot allow this to happen to my customs, so if you edit my customs either if it's good or bad, I am going to block you. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 21:43, September 17, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Last Warning As it appears, you have got like eight warning. There are many complaints about you vandalising, and I think you are one of the most luckiest Brickipedians ever since you have not been blocked. Because of this, I will give you one final warning. If you make as little remove one word from an article, you will be blocked from editing, and it will be for an IP block for full week, rather than three days. Warned you m8. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:48, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry But It Still Remains Hey Dennis, I misunderstood about the deleting part, so I am sorry about that, but you still deleted content from pages, and I asked GoldNinjaMX if he could block you for me if you edit my customs, and he said yes. And if you are wondering I'm full of baloney because it is not on his talk page, I asked him in a live chat. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 15:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy For one, Dennis, we are not mad. And didn't you say you did not delete anything but one thing, and in your latest comment you said I will not delete any more pages, so that left me kind of confused. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 16:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Okay, but I am going to treat this seriously. Thatstinkyguy (talk) 18:57, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy hallo I could have missed something, but I didn't see a custom page. All I saw was a background for a minifigure made in 2009.--Toa Matau 22:50, October 3, 2015 (UTC) --LEGOFan 17:39, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I already gave Dennis a final warning. This time, he is getting a block. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 22:59, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I have recently been notified that you are trolling other Brickipedians on sites outside of Brickipedia. Please stop that, because it ruins the reputation of the wiki and it makes your reputation a lot worse. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 20:39, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :May I ask how?--Toa Matau 20:43, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Could you hop on chat real quick? --Toa Matau 21:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I just want to talk.--Toa Matau 21:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Final Warning As has been pointed out to the staff, you have proceeded to make a fourth sockpuppet account to circumvent the ban that was placed on you on that certain wiki. This stipulates that you are still infantile, unwilling to confess you've done anything wrong and unreservedly incapable of compromise. So, understand this is the last warning that you will ever be given - from this moment onwards, any further account that you create and use maliciously will be penalized with a 3 month block from this wiki. Keep it up, and you might well justify an extension to this ban. You've been told plenty of times what you've done wrong, and I just told you what we expect. I recommend you meet those expectations. --LEGOFan 20:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) You were already warned not to use sockpuppets. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC)